TEAM ORDER : MOST WANTED
by hantu keparat
Summary: naruto adalah seorang anggota genk kriminal bernama akatsuki...tapi ada maksud lain di balik keanggotaanya dalam kelompok tersebut,kehilangan orang terdekat,kesalh pahaman,dan kisah cinta akan menjadi bumbu dalam cerita ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Karakter dalam cerita ini berdasar manga/anime NARUTO yang dimiliki oleh Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Team order : most wanted**

**Chapter 1**

Sebuah taksi melintas di jalanan kota konoha,jalan demi jalan telah di lewati,berbagai persimpangan juga telah di lalui tapi belum menunjukan kalau taksi itu akan sopir dari tadi terus melirik ke bangku penumpang dimana terdapat seorang pemuda dari penampilnya agak pirang acak_acakan dengan kaos putih yang di balut jaket hitam,celana jean yang juga hitam yang dikenakannya membuatnya semakin yang terus di hisapnya meskipun sang sopir telah memperingatkan agar tak merokok di dalam mobil nampak tak digubris lama kemudian taksi itu memasuki gerbang sebuah komplek perkantoran da berhenti di depan sebuah gedung.

"Tuan,anda sudah sampai" kata sang sopir" ini perkantoran kepolisian kota konoha "

"hmm..aku tahu " sambil mengulurkan uang kepada kemudian keluar dari taksi tersebut.

Dua orang petugas polisi sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain di pos petugas wanita dengan rambut berwarna lavender serta seorang petugas pria berambut hitam mengenakan kacamata..Obrolan mereka terhenti sesaat ketika melihat seorang pemuda melintas di hadapan mereka.

" Tunggu tuan " ujar petugas wanita tadi menghentikan langkah pemuda itu.

" Ya kenapa nona? " katanya angkuh

" Eh anu….S-Sebelum masuk ke dalam mohon tinggalkan tanda pengenal anda " kata petugas wanita itu agk gugup setelah.

Sementara itu petugas pria tadi hanya menatap pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh dari dirinya dari belakang meja pos menatap penuh kecurigaan terhadap pemuda itu,apalagi setelah kata-katanya yang sedikit kasar kepada temanya.

" Aku ingin menemui nona Tsunade "kata pemuda itu santai

" Maaf ,Nona Tsunade sedang ada rapat bersama Tuan Jiraiya dan Ketua Kakashi,jadi beliau tak bias diganggu sekarang " kata petugas wanita itu.

"Aku tak peduli,cepat panggilkan " kata pemuda itu dengan nada yang meninggi.

" hey,kau tak dengar apa katanya?Nona Tsunade sedang sibuk " kata petugas pria yang dating menghampiri mereka.

" huh munyusahkan,kalau begitu tolong beritahu beliau Rev mununggunya di pos jaga " katanya kesal.

"Hinata beritahu nona Tsunade sekarang,sebelum orang ini mengacau " kata petiugas pria tadi sambil mengulurkan sebuah telepon.

" Shi..Shino,baik sebentar " kata Hinata

Tsunade sedang memeriksa berkas laporan yang diterimanya dari kakashi dan lebih dari dua jam mereka ada di ruangan itu,atas permintaanya tak seorang pun diijinkan mememsuki ruangan tersebut karena ini merupakan pertemuan sangat rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka telepon berdering di ruangan itu,tetepi di acuhkan oleh berapa lama kemudian telepon kembali berdering yang membue Tsunade kesal.

" Halo di sini Tsunade " kata nya

" Maaf Hinata dari bagian bernama Rev ingi menemui anda sekarang " katanya dari balik telepon.

" …." Tsnade terdiam sejenak." Baiklah,suruh dia kesini sekarang "

" baik nona " kata Hinata kemudian meneyup teleponnya

" Sudah datang rupanya anak itu " Kata mengangguk pelan sementara Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

Task butuh waktu lama Rev sampai di ruangan Tsunade,dia disambut senyuman hangat oleh mereka bertiga yang sudah duduk diantara Kakashi dan Jiraiya sementara Tsunade duduk di bakik meja di depan mereka.

" Berita apa yang kau bawa kali ini? " Tanya Tsunade

" ini tentang Madara " kata Rev bertiga hanya diam mendengar perkataan nya." Menurut rencana dia akan bergerak dalam waktu satu bulan ke depan "

" Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Tsunade

" Begitulah setahuku..sampai saat ini tempatnya masih belum di tentukan,yang jelas dia akan bertransaksi dengan orang dari Mexico " kata Rev.

Rev kemudian melanjutkan penjelasanya kepda mereka persatu dari mereka melonytarkan pertanyaan kepadanya yang di jawabya tanpa berapa jam mereka melakukan pertemuan itu,dan tak seorangu anggota kepolisian konaha berani menggangguya.

" Menurutmu kita lakukan persiapan dari sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi.

" lebih cept lebih baik,ini kesempatan kita menangkap madara " kata Rev.

" Baiklah kalo begitu,ku rasa pertemuan ini kita akhiri dulu,perencanaan akan kita bahas di pertemuan mendatang " kata Tsunade kepada mereka bertiga.

Jiraiya dan Kakashi meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu menyisakan Rev dan Tsunade di masih memberskan berkas berkas laporan yang tadi di periksanya sementara Rev kembali kembali menyalakan sebatang rokok sebelum keluer dari ruangan itu.

" tunggu " kata Tsunade menghentikan langkah Rev." Hati-hatilah kali ini,nampaknya ini menjadi semakin berbahaya "

" Tentu,kau jangan khawatir nenek " katanya dengan mengancungkan jempolnya lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

**#############################################**

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha pada siang harinya,Keramaian terlihat di Restoran tak begitu besar tetepi tempat itu terkenal karena masakanya yang sangat itu tak jauh dari Kantor kepolisian Konoha sehingga tak heran kalau banyak anggota kepolisian yang menyatap makan siang di salah satu sudut tempat itu terlihat lima orang anggota kepolisian konoha sedang asyik mengobrol setelah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

" sial " kata salah seorang polisi wanita.

" kau kenapa Sakura? Tanya polisi wanita berambut pirang.

"Eh Ino…..padahal kuharap hari ini cerah,kenapa jadi hujan seperti ini " kata Sakura

" menyusahkan…" gerutu polisi pria yang duduk di samping Ino.

" kau kenapa Shikamaru?apa kau terganggu gara gara hujan juga? Tanya Ino.

" Kau seperti tak kenal Shikamaru saja Ino?dalam situasi apapu dia akan berkata seperti itu " kata polisi pria lainya.

" Kiba benar Ino,jadi kau tak usah Hinata? Tanya Sakura sambil menoleh kepada Hinata yang duduk disamping Kiba sementara Sakura sendiri duduk di hanya tersenyum membuat KIba dan Sakura ikut heran melihat tingkah teman-temanya semenatara Shikamaru kembali berlima kemudian melnjutkn obrolan mereka.

PRANK….

Suara itu menggema ke seluruh restoran polisi pria terlihat memberdihkan tumpahan mie yang ada di bajunya,sementara seorang pemuda berambutr pirang terjatuh di hadapannya.

"Maaf,aku tak sengaja..." kata pria pirang itu.

"Maaf katamu,dasar bodoh.."

BUAK

Sebuah oukulan melayang diwajah si pirang,Polisi pria itu hanya menatapnya penuh masih mengepal dan darah masih membekas.

"Hentikan sasuke.." ucapan seorang wanita mengagetkanya." dia kan sudah minta maaf" Sakura bergegas menghampirinya bersama yang lainya.

"hei,kenapa berhenti.." ujar si pirang itu sinis," Apa kau takut dengan orang spertiku"

Mendengar perkataan si pirang tadi tanpa pikir panjjang Sasuke kembali melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke wajah si Lima orang temanya segera menghentikan aksi Sasuke yang menjadi perhantian orang di Restoran dan Kiba menahan Sasuke,Ino dan Hinata berdiri disamping mereka dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan sementara sakura bergegas menghampiri si pirang yang pelipis,hidung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

" Kau kenapa Sasuke?malu dilihat banyak orang" Tanya Kiba yang memegangi tangan Sasuke sementara Shikamaru menahan tubuhnya.

"Jadi sperti ini ya kelakuan kepolisisan Konoha?" tanya Si Pirang yang di bantu berdiri oleh Sakura

"Sebaiknya kau diam tuan,maaf kalau teman kami memukul anda juga tak sepantasnya berkata sperti itu" kata Shikamaru

"Maaf" ucap si pirang

Bersama Ino dan Kiba SAsuke kembali ke tempat duduknya,Shikmaru sendiri ersiri di hadapan si pirand dan Sakura sementara Hinata berdiri di belakang menatap dengan seksama orang itu,dia merasa pernah melihat orang ini tapi entah dimana dia pun bingung.

Si pirang terus menatap Skura yang Sedari tadi mengobati Lukanya,matanya terus memandang wajah sakura dengan intens membuat Sakura tersenyum malu,

" Sakura..." kata Si pirang pelan.

" maaf,kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Sakura bingung karena dia tak begitu jelas mendengarnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mata mereka salimg curi pandang satu sama lain,dan ketika mata biru si pirang bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura dunia seakan berhenti ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka hanya pandangan penuh kekaguman yang ditampakan.

" Kau tambah cantik Sakura,tak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi.." batin si masih memandang wajah Sakura.

" ah,mata ini...kenapa aku merasa pernah melihatnya,tapi dimana,kapan,kenapa aku tak jantungku berdetak sekencang ini?tak pernah terjadi sebelumya,siapa sebenarnya orang ini?" batin Sakura

Ehmm...

Suara itu membuyarkan momen itu,mereka berdua tersipu malu akan kejadian ini dan tak menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikanya.

" Kau sudah selesai Sakura?' tanya Shikamaru.

"eh,iya...tunggu sebentar" jawabnya kemudian kembali mengobati luka si pirang.

Shkamaru pun tak luput memandang si Pirang," kenapasepertinya aku mengenal orang ini? batinnya.

Ino,Kiba,dan sasuke menghampiri memandang si pirang dengan tatapan penuh emosi sebelum dia keluar dari restoran itu meninggalkan mereka.

" sakura,kalau sudah selesai cepat susuk ku tunggu di luar..." kata Ino menghampiri Sakura.

" baiklah" jawab sakura singkat.

Mereka lalukeluar dari restoran itu sementara sakura melanjutkan mengobati si pirang.

"Nah,sudah selesai.." kata sakura sambil Tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nona" kata si pirang tersenyum membalas senyuman sakura.

" sama-sama" jawab Sakura lalu meninggalkan si pirang menyusul teman-temanya yang sudah menuggunya di luar.

**###############################**

Si pirang masih menyantap makananya ketika handphonenya tiba-tiba Hp itu dari saku celananya.

" halo,ini Naruto ada apa Hidan?" tanyanya

"nanti malam ada pertemuan ditempat biasa,jangan sampai telat kalau kau tak ingin dihajar tuan Madara" kata Hidan dari balik telepon.

"baiklah,jangan khawatir" kata Naruto kemudian menutup teleponnya.

"ck,sial..." gerutunya**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**CHAPTER PERTAMA udah selesai,,para ninja konoha berubah menjadi anggota kepolisian..hahaha…fic ini aku dapat inspirasi dari film yang di bintangi Leonardo Di Caprio dan Mat Damon….tapi hanya basic ceritanya ini butan asli dariku…karena fic pertamaku maaf kalau masih kacau and tolong reviewnya…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karakter dalam cerita ini berdasr manga/anime NMARUTO yang di miliki oleh Masashi Khisimoto**

**TEM ORDER : MOST WANTED**

**Chapter 2**

Jalan setapak itu ditumbuhi semak rendah yang tumbuh orang berjalan berdampingan bercengkrama satu sama berambut pirang cepak dan seorang berambut pirang mengenakan jubah hitam sampai lutut dengan hiasan awan marah di punggungnya.

"naruto,kau tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan tuan Madara kali ini?" tanya yang berambut panjang

'Entahlah Deidara,aku tak tahu" jawab Naruto.

Sebuah rumah tua muncuk dari kegelapan,Cahaya lampu pijar yang tak beghitu terang terlihat dari orang itu lalu memasuku rumah tersebut itu sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja

"Naruto,Deidara,cepatlah..." kata seorang pria dengan nada suara yang nyaring tinggi.

Sosok yang dudk di ujung meja itu profilnya samar-samar,Wajahnya mengenakan topeng berwarna perak dengan hanya menyisakan Lubang mata kanan danmulutnya sajhalah yang bisa dilihat orang lain.

"Naruto,kau duduk di dekatku,dedara kau di samping Sasori" ucap Madara sambil menunjukan kursi kosong kepada mereka berdua.

Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi yang telah ditunjuk oleh Madara tadi,Madar sejenak menatap Naruto sebelum dia mulai berbicara kepadanya.

"jadi bagaimana pencarian kalian?"

"Maaf taun,kami belum menumukan tempat yang tepat" jawab Naruto.

"hmmm,begitu ya?' ujar lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya,matanya menatap Naruto debgan intens membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya sedikit gelisah melihatnya.

Pintu itu kembali terbuka membuat semua mata menoleh ke arah pria berambut orange masuk bersama wanita berambut biru."maaf kami terlambat tuan" ucap Pein yang lalu duduk di krsi kosong yang agak jauh dari tampat Madara Konan duduk di sampingnya.

Madara yang sudah berdiri kemudian berjalan perlahan di belakang orang-orang yang duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi meja.

"Kami sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat tuan,bekas gudang senjata di kawasan timur Konaha dekat perbatasan Suna kkami rasa tempat yang tepat" ucap Konan

"apa kau yakin Konan?" tanya Madara,Konan sedikit ragu apakah akan menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak.

"Tentu tuan,tempat itu sudah tak terpakai lagi,dan kelihatannya keplisisan Konoha maupun Suna jarang memantau tempat itu" kali ini Pain lah yang Menjelaskan kepada Madara

"hmmm,kerja bagus" kata Madara,dia bertepuk tanagn pelan mendengar penjelasan Pein.

**000000000000000**

SEorang pria menendap**-**endap dari alik semak belukar di luar rumah tua pistol digenggam kedua tangannya,Sesekali dia berhanti menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memastikan situasi lama kemudian dia sampai disamping rumah itu,Dia bersandar di dinding kaayu yang sudah agak mengintip kedalam rumah itu melalui lubang yang tak lebih besar dari bola samar-samar dapat dilihatnya beberapa orang berkumpul didalam rumah itu.

Orang-orang didalam rumah itu sedang menikmati makanmalam meraka,canda tawa keluar dari mulut mereka menghilangkan yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto sekilas melihat bayangan orang dari balik jendela,Perlahan dia mengeluarkan pistol dari laci mejanya yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyanya sambi meneguk segelas minuman,

"hmm,sepertinya ada penganggu" ucap Madara yang tiba-tiba mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah jendela.

**DUAR..DUAR..DUAR..DUAR...**

empat kali tembakan tadi mengagetkan orang-orang di ruangan itu,mata mereka lalu tertuju ke arah Madara yang masih mengacungkan asap masih terlihat dari ujung pistolnya.

**0000000000000000**

**"ck,**kepolisian Konoha" ucap Deidara

"Sebaiknya kita beritahu tuan Madara" kata Sasori yang Lalu bergegas masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Didara bersama mayat polisi yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Madara masih terdiam setelah kejadian tadi,Dia menunggu laporan sasori dan Deidara yang tadi diperintahnya keluar memeriksa tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu,Dia berpapasan dengan Sasori yang akan menyampaikan berita kepada Madara.

"Naruto,kau mau kemana?" tanya Madara menahan langkah kaki Naruto.

"Aku mau memeriksa keluar sebentar" Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

"Dedara,bagaimana?apa sudah kau periksa mayatnya?"tanya Naruto yang muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Ya,sepertinya orang ini tak akan lagi menikmati sisa hidupnya di dunia ini" kata Deidara dengan santainya.

Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati mayat itu,Matanya terbelalak melihat wajah anggota polisi itu dan tubuhnya seakan mati rasa.

"Kau kenapa Narutu?" tanya Pain tiba-tiba,dia juga ikut keluer menyusul Naruto bersersama itu membuyarkan pakiran Naruto,dia lalu bertingkah normal untuk menghindari kecurigaan mereka.

"Ah,tidak apa-apa..sepertinya aku pernah melihat polisi ini" jawab Naruto

"Kau ini..bukankah kita tiap hari berurusan dengan mereka,mungkin dia pernah menangkapmu dulu" kata Pein sambil menepuk Bahunya.

Madara beserta anak buahnya yang lain lalu menyusul mereka yang sudah ada di lalu mengelilingi mayat anggota polisi masih mengalir dari belakang kepala polisi itu,tembakan tadi tepat mengenai kepala polisi tersebut yang menewaskannya.

"Tuan,Bagaimana ini?" tanya hidan

"Bodoh,tentu saja kita buang mayatnya" kata Deidara

"tenang kalian...sekarang yang jadi masalah siapa yang akan membawa mayat ini?' tanya Madara

tak satupun menjawab pertanyaan madara,mereka hanya diam dan saling lempar pandangan.

"Aku " kata Naruto tiba-tiba mengagetkan mereka semua." Biar ku bawa dengan mobilku saja"

"...kuserahkan padamu naruto,dan semuanya sampai ketemu di pertemuan selanjutnya" kata Madara mengakhiri pertemuan malam itu

Dia memandang keluar jendala apartementnya,hiruk pikuk kota Konoha bisa dilihatnya dengan yang rindah di sekitar menambah suasana menjadi semakin terletak di lantai delapan sehingga terpaan angin cukup terasa,rambutnya ynag berwarna pink sepanjang bahu bergerak mengikuti arah terus menatap ke arah luar,tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah liontin berwarna perak berbentuk hati."sakura..." terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya,tetepai dia tak memperdulikanya.

**BLTAK**

"Auuchh..." Sakura merintih kirinya memegangi kepalanya yang tersa sakit,dia lalu menoleh kebelakang dimana seseorang berambut pirang panjang manatapnya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku memanggilmu?'' tanya Ino agak marah.

"maaf Ino,kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu atau seseorang?dan yang di tanganmu itu...?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk liontin yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Ini..?" kata sakura memperlihatkan liontin itu kepada Ino.

Naruto masih menatap nisan yang ada di hadapanya,disitu tertulis jelas dua nama seseorang yang disemayamkan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kerabatnya Umino,salah seorang teman dekat orang adalah orang yang merawat Naruto setelah orang tuanya meninggal sebelum pada umur lima belas tahun dia pindah ke Amerika bersama pamannya.

"Sendirian saja Naruto?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya

"Ah paman,," Naruto lalu berdiri dan menjabat tangan orang itu." Maaf,ini semua gara-gara aku..seandainya saja aku-..."

"sudah lah Naruto,jangan salahkan dirimu terus menerus..kita tahu kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu" kata pria itu.

"Tapi harusnya aku tak membiarkan ini terjadi..." kata Naruto

"Hei,seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu..kau harus meneruskan perjuanganmu,buatlah Iruka tak meninggal sia-sia...bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan siang di restoran favoritmu,biar paman traktir " katanya mencoba menghibur Naruto.

"Maaf paman,aku tak bisa...ada pertemuan penting" kata naruto

''Baiklah,semoga usahamu kali ini berhasil "

Keduanya lalu meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Jadi itu hadiah dari teman kecilmu?" tanya Ino

"begitulah...delapan tahun sudah kami tak pernah bertemu,terakhir ketika kami berusia lama belas tahun" kata Sakura,dia lalu duduk ditempat tidurnya di ikuti oleh Ino.

"eemmm...terus sekarang kau merindukanya kan?" tanya ino

"sangat merindukan dirinya..!Ino kau ingat dengan seseorang yang di restoran waktu itu tidak?' tanya sakura

"maksudmu laki-laki pirang itu?" Sakura mengangguk mendengar jawaban kejadian itu sudah berlalu sekitar satu minggu dia tentu tak akan lupa bagaimana ekspresi kemarahan sasuke ketika memukuli pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Ketika memandang pria itu,aku jadi teringat pada teman kecilku itu..mereka sama-sama berambut pirang" kata sakura

"Ssshhhh...sudahlah lupakan saja,

lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja,aku tak ingin waktu libur kita terbuang sia-sia" kata Ino.

Pekerjaan mereka sungguh melelahkan,beberapa hari sebelumnya mereka dikejutkan oleh meninggalnya salah seorang rekannya sesama anggota polisi sampai sekarang mereka belum bisa menangkap waktu libur yang hanya satu hari tak ingin mereka habiskan dengan berdiam diri di apartement mereka.

...  
...

Pria itu mondar-mandir di sekitar taman kota,sesekali dia melirik jam nampak sudah mulai habis,berjam-jam dia di tampat itu tetapi tanda-tanda kemunculan temannya belum juga terlihat.

"Sial " umpat orang itu,sebuah kaleng bekas tanpa ragu di tendang sekuat tenaga.

CTAK

"Aduh..." terdengar suara rintihan seorang tak menyangka kaleng itu akan mengenai seseorang.

"Eh,maaf..Kau tidak apa-apa ka nona?" tanya Naruto memasang raut penyesalan menghampiri perempuan itu

"Hei,lihat-lihat kalau kau bertindak" teriak perempuan lainnya.

"Sudahlah ino,dia kan sudah minta maaf,," kata sakura yang masih mengusap disangka ketika sedang asyik berjalan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kaleng mendarat tepat di keningnya.

"Kau kan...?" ucap Ino menunjuk ke pria berambut pirang itu." Bukan kah kau pria yang di restoran waktu itu?"

Naruto lalu memandang wajah mereka,pandangannya lansung tertuju pada orang yang tangannya masih dia yang berwarna pink tentu tak akan membuatnya lupa.

"Sakura..." batin Naruto**  
**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
